The 2008 Prolactin and Growth Hormone Gordon Research Conference will provide a forum for the presentation and active discussion of the most cutting-edge information and ideas on Prolactin, Growth Hormone and related peptides. The Gordon Research Conference format will bring together investigators that are international leaders in the structural, biochemical, cell signaling, physiological, developmental and clinicalpathological aspects of these hormone ligands and their receptors. We expect that this conference will provide a thorough and in-depth coverage of prolactin and growth hormone biology, thus continuing the tradition of this being the premier meeting in this field. The peptide ligands and receptors for PRL and GH have been shown to mediate critical biological actions related to reproduction and growth, respectively. However, PRL has now been documented to also affect many nonreproductive targets, such as modulating behavior, promoting neurogenesis, inducing tumorigenesis, regulating angiogenesis and bone formation, and impacting the immune system. Similarly, GH biology extends beyond its classical IGF-1-stimulatory and growth-promoting effects. Indeed, the GH/IGF-1 system has been implicated in carcinogenesis, cellular maintenance and repair, and longevity/aging pathways. While these recent advances have provided important insights into PRL and GH actions, nevertheless the precise mechanisms by which these two hormones mediate their effects remain unanswered. We encourage investigators at all career stages interested in these areas to attend the PRL and Growth Hormone GRC. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]